


Man from Uncle: who in my shoulder sinks sweetly teeth

by Fran1632



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV), The Man from UNCLE Half Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1632/pseuds/Fran1632





	Man from Uncle: who in my shoulder sinks sweetly teeth

"Get her off me!"  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!"  
" No, no, no, no! Do something she's biting me."  
Napoleon pulled with all his might and finally dislodged Angelique from his partner's back.  
Illya spun and the slap he gave her echoed in the room. Her reaction was immediate. She lunged at him trying to claw at his face.  
"Enough!" Napoleon bellowed. "Can't you two play nice for once? It is my birthday. I'm sure I'll appreciate both your gifts equally."


End file.
